GIVE LOVE
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: Naruto menyukai Sakura sejak pertama kali bertemu, dan Naruto selalu menguntit Sakura kenapa dia belum mengutarakan perasaannya? first fic for NaruSaku


**GIVE LOVE**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Give Love punya Haruta Uzunaru**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU, dan sederet kesalahan penulisan lainnya**

Halo Haruta kembali lagi, mmmm kali ini pairingnya NaruSaku karena menurut Haruta cerita ini pas untuk pairing ini, ok bagi penggemar NaruSaku dan reader sekalian selamat menikmati.

Don't like don't read

Pagi hari yang indah di desa Konoha, seorang bocah berambut durian mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri jalanan konoha yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Baju seragamnya yang sengaja tidak dikancing terbang ditiup angin, sehingga kaos hitam di dalamnya kelihatan.

Naruto Uzumaki nama bocah berambut durian itu, tengah memacu sepedanya menuju ke Konoha Senior High School tempatnya menimba ilmu, ia kini duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA.

``Gawat sedikit lagi gerbangnya ditutup,''teriak Naruto frustasi ternyata dia bangun kesiangan sehingga terlambat ke sekolah, Naruto semakin mempercepat laju sepedanya dan sampai ke halaman sekolah.

Setelah memarkir sepeda kesayangannya Naruto berlari menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang mulai tampak sepi.

`BRUK' karena tidak memperhatikan jalan Naruto menabrak seseorang. ``Aduh, gomennasa…,'' kata-kata Naruto terputus ketika ia melihat sosok yang barusan ditabraknya, seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah muda.`DEG'

``Aduh, seragamku jadi kotor dasar baka apa sih yang kau pikirkan sampai tidak melihatku, makanya kalau jalan pakai mata,'' Sakura gadis itu malah balik memarahi Naruto, sedangkan di mata Naruto Sakura kelihatan bersinar dengan efek slow motion oh mungkinkah ini suatu pertanda?

Xxxxgivelovexxxx

Seharian ini Naruto hanya terduduk di tempat duduknya dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang err seperti orang bodoh entah kenapa Naruto jadi seperti ini, Sasuke sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku Naruto memilih untuk bertanya pada Naruto daripada dia mati penasaran.

``Dobe,''

Hening tidak ada jawaban.

``Dobe …,''

Naruto masih memasang tampang bodohnya

``plak'' sepatu sebelah Sasuke sukses mencium wajah tampan Naruto .

``Teme apa-apaan ini,'' Naruto marah pada Sasuke.

``Kau sendiri kenapa dari tadi hanya melamun, memangnya ada apa?,'' Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto.

``ah…,'' tersenyum sebentar Naruto mulai bercerita pada Sasuke. ``Kau lihat gadis berambut merah muda yang ada di sana?,'' Naruto menunjuk keluar jendela lebih tepatnya ke arah anak-anak dari kelas lain yang tengah berolahraga di luar, tatapannya mengarah ke dua orang gadis yang tengah istirahat di pinggir lapangan, Hinata dan Sakura.

``Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya,'' Naruto tersenyum malu-malu terlihat ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto, ``dobe Hinata milikku jangan menyentuhnya seujung jari pun,'' Sasuke memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada Naruto.

``Bukan teme aku juga tahu kalau Hinata itu pacarmu, yang kumaksud itu gadis yang berambut merah muda,''ingin rasanya Naruto memukul kepala pantat ayam milik sasuke.

``Oh, gadis itu namanya Sakura Haruno, teman sekelas Hinata,'' Sasuke menjelaskan pada naruto.

``Teman sekelas Hinata-chan ya,'' Naruto masih terus memandangi Sakura. ``Dobe ternyata kamu sudah besar ya,'' Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak rambut Naruto. ``apa maksudmu teme,'' Naruto membenarkan rambutnya yang diacak Sasuke. ``Sakura aku akan mendapatkanmu.''

Xxxxgivelovexxxx

Ketika pulang sekolah Naruto sengaja membiarkan Sasuke pulang duluan dan berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah sambil memegang sepedanya entah apa yang ditunggunya.

Tidak lama kemudian di antara kerumunan murid-murid konoha senior high school yang berjalan pulang muncullah Sakura Haruno tengah berjalan keluar bersama sahabatnya Hinata Hyuuga.

Mereka berdua asyik sendiri dengan percakapan mereka, sehingga mereka tidak tahu ada seorang pria berambut blonde sedang mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil menyeret sepedanya.

Sampai di depan halte bus Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sepertinya rumah mereka tidak searah.

Lama Sakura berdiri di sana menunggu bus sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri dan memandangnya dari tempat yang lumayan jauh.

Ketika bus datang Sakura langsung masuk ke dalamnya sementara Naruto mengendarai sepedanya di samping bus itu berusaha untuk dapat menyamakan kecapatannya agar ia tidak kehilangan jejak Sakura.

Sakura turun di salah satu halte dia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah, Naruto juga menghentikan sepedanya dan kembali menyeretnya tentu saja jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Sakura, tapi sepertinya Sakura menyadari keberadaannya.

``Hei, kenapa dari tadi kau mengikutiku?,'' Sakura berbalik.``tidak siapa yang mengikutimu rumahku kan di arah sini juga,'' Naruto lalu manaiki sepedanya dan mulai melaju mendahului Sakura. ``Dasar orang aneh,''

Mulai dari hari itu Naruto selalu mengikuti Sakura secara diam-diam dari belakang setiap pulang sekolah entah mengapa hal itu sudah seperti kegiatan rutin baginya, bukannya Sakura tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto tapi melihat Naruto yang terus mengikutinya seperti ada perasaan senang di hatinya.

Xxxxgivelovexxxx

Hari ini adalah hari yang berbeda, entah kenapa hari ini Sakura terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya Naruto yang masih saja setia mengamati Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Menurut Naruto Sakura yang sekarang bagaikan bidadari yang dijatuhkan oleh Tuhan dari atas langit oh sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memukul pundak Naruto,``kapan kau akan mengutarakan perasaanmu?,''

``entah, apa maksudmu berkata begitu,''

``kau tidak merasa aneh, Sakura hari ini selalu saja tersenyum sendiri mungkin saja ada seseorang yang membuatnya begitu dan pastinya orang itu bukan kau,''

``Begitukah?!,'' terlihat sedikit kekhawatiran di wajah Naruto.

``Tentu saja Hinata selalu begitu jika memikirkanku,''

``Yang benar saja teme jangan mengerjaiku ya!,'' Naruto semakin takut jika apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar.

Sepulang sekolah seperti biasanya Naruto mengikuti Sakura dari belakang dan ternyata perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya, setelah turun dari bus Sakura tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya tapi berjalan menuju sebuah kedai ice cream yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Di sana telah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah darah dan tentu saja pemuda itu lebih tampan dari Naruto. Melihat kedatangan Sakura pemuda itu langsung tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya, dan disambut dengan pelukan oleh Sakura ya mereka berpelukan.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu dari jauh hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sungguh kesal melihat pemuda yang sedang memeluk Sakura itu apalagi Sakura tampak senang dengan hal itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah mereka dan menarik Sakura dari dekapan pemuda itu, tidak ada lagi wajah riang Naruto kini hanya ekspresi dingin yang ditunjukkannya.

``Dia milikku,'' Naruto berkata dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin dari wajahnya, ia lalu menarik Sakura menjauh dari pemuda yang masih tampak kebingungan itu.

Naruto membawa Sakura ke taman yang berada tidak jauh dari kedai ice cream itu.

``Kamu kenapa sih?,'' Sakura menarik tangannya yang dipegang oleh Naruto. Bertatapan langsung dengan Sakura membuat Naruto sadar wajahnya perlahan mulai memerah, ``e..eto a..aku, se…benarnya ng,'' Naruto kikuk.

``Apa maksudmu melakukan ini hah?,''

``a..aku se..sebenarnya.. ng ng.. maafkan aku,'' Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bingung diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto, tapi melihat punggung Naruto yang perlahan menjauhinya mendadak Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang manis sekali.

Xxxxgivelovexxxx

Hari berikutnya Naruto terus mengikuti kemana pun Sakura pergi dia ingin tahu siapa pemuda yang kemarin dipeluk oleh Sakura, saking penasarannya dia sampai rela bertanya pada tetangga yang ada di sekitar rumah Sakura tapi hasilnya nihil tidak ada yang tahu siapa pemuda tampan berambut merah itu.

Naruto kembali ke kedai ice cream yang kemarin dia terkejut melihat Sakura tengah duduk bersama pemuda itu dan mereka tertawa bersama sambil makan ice cream.

Naruto juga masuk ke sana dan memesan ice cream dia duduk di tempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka tapi Naruto tidak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

Naruto terus memandang Sakura dan pemuda itu dengan wajah yang marah atau bisa dibilang err cemburu, ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada ice cream yang ada di depannya dengan memakannya dengan kasar. Sungguh seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Naruto merasa sangat kesal.

Tidak lama kemudian Sakura dan pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan keluar dari kedai, mereka berjalan menuju ke rumahnya Sakura dan masuk ke dalamnya. ``A..apa jadi mereka juga tinggal bersama?!,'' sepertinya dunia Naruto akan hancur sekarang.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi, dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk Naruto menekan bel rumahnya Sakura, dan tidak lama kemudian Sakura membukakan pintunya.

``Sakura-chan, siapa pemuda yang tadi masuk bersamamu? Kenapa dia masih mendekatimu bukankah aku sudah bilang padanya kalau kau adalah milikku?,'' ada rasa cemburu yang terkandung dalam kalimat Naruto itu.

``ng…sebenarnya itu…,''

``Wah sepertinya aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini ya sister?,'' ternyata pemuda yang sedang dibicarakan itu mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi.

``Eh sister?!,'' kali ini Naruto yang bingung.

``Namaku Sasori salam kenal ya, sister aku pergi keluar dulu ada sesuatu yang harus ku beli,'' Sasori menepuk kepala Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

``ng…dia kakakmu ya,'' canggung itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. ``maaf ya,''

``kau cemburu ya,'' Sakura menatap Naruto dia sedikit tersenyum.

``bu..bukan aku hanya…hanya,''

``kau tahu kita tidak saling mengenal, bahkan kita hampir tidak pernah bicara, kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang ke rumahku dan melakukan hal ini?,''

``itu,'' Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap matanya Sakura.``maafkan aku karena telah menyukaimu tanpa bilang apa-apa padamu, jika kau tidak menyukaiku tidak apa-apa melihatmu tersenyum saja cukup bagiku,'' Naruto mengucapkannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kini Sakura tersenyum, ya senyuman bahagia ia lalu mencium pipi Naruto, hal itu membuat mata Naruto melebar dan tentu saja tidak ketinggalan rona merah di pipinya.

``Aku kira kau akan memendamnya selamanya,'' Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah.

``jadi kau juga menyukaiku?,''

``tentu saja, melihat kau yang selama ini selalu mengikutiku membuatku merasa nyaman, seberapa banyak kau menyukaiku?,''

``200% aku yakin itu!,'' kali ini Naruto senang cintanya ternyata tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. `ya aku yakin itu karena hatiku tidak pernah berbohong padaku.''

**TAMAT**

Bagaimana bagus nggak ini fic NaruSaku pertamaku semoga reader sekalian suka ya, terima asih untuk reader yang bersedia membaca fic saya ini apalagi yang bersedia mereview. Oh ya fic ini terinspirasi dari MVnya AKMU yang judulnya give love dan 200%.

Special thanks for : coro-chan (yap maaf saya yang salah), Hallow-sama (ok biar umurnya beda tapi kan kalau masuk sekolahnya barengan tidak apa-apa kan di kelasku juga ada orang yang lebih tua dari aku), wienzbica, eternal dream chowz (sorry di fic lalu lupa mencantumkan namamu)

Dan untuk yang terakhir please

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
